nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
NicThic production logo
The 'NicThic production logo '''is a sequence that appears at the beginning of every NicThic Productions film starting with the release of [[Fox's Island|''Fox's Island]]'' in 2005. Sequences First Logo (August 12, 2005 - October 17, 2014) On a white background, a sheet of paper flips onto the screen, where the letters of "NICTHIC" form itself on each box. The black rectangular frame grows through us: NicThic Productions.﻿ Then the screen flashes, revealing the finished logo on a black background. Some films such as [[Blueberries for Sal|''Blueberries for Sal]]'' have the word "PRODUCTIONS" omitted. NicThic's 2014 feature film, [[Cattanooga Cats|''Cattanooga Cats]], marks the last film to use the 2005 NicThic logo. Second Logo (January 16, 2015 - July 20, 2018) Coming soon! Third Logo (August 10, 2018-) On a white background, a paper starts flipping in the logo onto the screen, drawing the outline of of the box. The paper then finished flipping with the "NICTHIC" text appearing. And then the word "PRODUCTIONS" wipes in from the left. Television logo On a white background, we see Rocko the Fox pulling a wagon that has the NicThic logo with the word "productions" on the cart's outer base. The wagon then bumps into him, causing the logo to shake, then appears normal. The copyright notice appears, and Rocko curtsies. ''Road Rovers ''(2016) variants In 2016, NicThic Productions began using a series of variants designed for the 2016 ''Road Rovers ''television series. The logo depicts a black & white office environment (Nichols and Thickson's office at NicThic's headquarters at the Uptown East Apartments) with many things in it, such as a ''Road Rovers ''poster, a basketball hoop, a window showing the Valparaiso water tower near a road, and many more. We see animated-style versions of D.A. Nichols, standing to the left, and Abbey Thickson, standing to the right. The logo varies depending on the episode, but the format goes like this: either Nichols or Thickson will get an idea, as a lightbulb appears over their heads. They announce their idea, sometimes spouting out random gibberish or being interrupted by one or another. Then, either one of them will be cartoonishly beat up, massacred or eaten up in some way. After this occurs, we zoom up to a white clock that features the NicThic logo. Variants Season 1 * "Back on the Road" - Nichols gets an idea and says "I think we should blah blah blah, etcetera and so on. Blah blee blah blah--". Thickson gets a disgusted look on her face, brandishes a baseball bat, and whacks Nichols in the face several times with it. * "A New Kind of Ball" - Thickson says "Get this! Blah blah blah, flablatterdablatteradatter! Ha-ha!" Nichols then pulls a chained werewolf and bolts out as Thickson gets attacked by the werewolf. * "Fashion and Dogs" - Nichols speaks gibberish much like in the "Back on the Road" variant, before Thickson gets a scornful look on her face and pushes Nichols out the window, where he is ran over by a passing car. * "Dreams and Passions Croquettes" - Thickson says "Get this!". Nichols interrupts her, saying "No. Get THIS!", squeezes Thickson into a ball, and throws her into the basketball hoop. As we zoom in on the NicThic logo, a cheering audience is heard. * "Accused by a Cat" - Thickson says "Check this out!" before blowing a raspberry. Nichols slaps her across the face, causing her head to spin and her to literally cry like a baby. * "Blackout" - Nichols says "I've got it!" Thickson whistles with her fingers, summoning up a toy shark that eats Nichols up, yelling, "MAKE IT STO-O-OP!!!" * "Global Problems" - Thickson says "Major brainstorm." Nichols pulls out a toy wand and casts "No bones!" Thickson's body flashes like an X-ray as we see her bones crumble, and she melts to the ground like the Wicked Witch of the West as her right eye pops out. * "Muzzle 'Em!" - Nichols pulls out a microphone as the office darkens up, has flashing lights all over like a roller disco, and sings, "I've got an idea! Blah blah blah blah blee!". In a tongue-in-cheek reference to the 2004 Super Bowl Halftime Show incident with Justin Timberlake and Janet Jackson, Thickson tears off part of Nichols' shirt and exposes part of his chest. * "One Bad Dog" - Thickson says "Ha ha! This'll kill ya!". Nichols gets a playful look on his face, and brings in a cano-mutant dressed as a knight. Thickson says "Oh my g-", and is cut off by the cano-mutant, who whacks her head down with his mace. Thickson tries talking through the crack in her skull. * "April-Day!" - Nichols says "Hey! Check it out." Thickson grabs a piece of paper and waves it around Nichols' face. A few seconds later, Nichols' face starts bleeding, and he says "Ow." in a nonchalant way. * "Vacation" - Thickson suggests "Rock-paper-scissors?" and Nichols replies, "Go". Nichols leaves and Thickson makes the rock, paper, and scissors hand signals (in that order) and her fingers become the blades of the scissors. Then, Nichols returns, carrying a large rock in which he throws, and Thickson gets crushed by it. * "Welcome to the Space Station" - Nichols says "This will shock you!". Thickson smirks, and shoots lightning out of her hands at Nichols, whose head turns into Courtney Cox's. (S)he then yells "NOOOO!" in a girly voice. * "June 12th, 1945" - Nichols and Thickson are about to say something before a mailmen interrupts them, comes into the frame, and hands them a box for each. The boxes play "Pop Goes the Weasel" briefly, before they explode, revealing the mailman's head on springs with sharp teeth. The springs eat the two each. * "Operation: HYDRA (Part 1)" - Nichols says "I've got an idear!" in the style of a cowboy and puts a cowboy hat on. Thickson knocks Nichols' face off, revealing he is a robot, prompting "Nichols" to break down and fall. * "Operation: HYDRA (Part 2)" - Before Thickson even says anything, Nichols exists the room. Then, several Canomutants appear out in the window. As Thickson's expression changes from an "Ugh, what's happening" face to an "Oh no..." face, they blast through the window and shoot Thickson with lasers. * "Postcards from the Edge" - Nichols says "This is hot." Thickson remarks "So is THIS!" and presses an iron to Nichols' face. It melts as he tries to speak. * "Whiteout" - Thickson says "Write this down." Nichols says "Okay", grabs a pen, and stabs the word "THIS" into Thickson's forehead. Thickson says "Geez." * "Mr. Salgis" -Thickson is about to speak when she is interrupted by a telephone. Nichols picks it up and says "NicThic P--", and Thickson knocks the phone through his head. Referencing a Verizon ad campaign, she says "Can you hear me now?!", which is amplified through the phone very loudly, and Nichols yells "YYYEAH!!!!". Season 2 * "Parvo's Finest" - Thickson says "This will make your jaw drop." Nichols then hits her across the face. The punch seemingly has no effect on Thickson, who says "Let's jo--" but just then the lower half of her facial skin falls down. * "The Black Pearl" - Nichols says "Here's a good one." Thickson stuffs a football between Nichols' arm, who gets tackled by a football player so hard that his head comes off. Thickson yells, "Thumble!" * 'Breakthrough" - Thickson is about to speak, but is interrupted by Nichols who picks up a paper and says "This just in..", as the background changes accordingly to a weather news one. Nichols then places a thundery cloud icon over Thickson's head. Lightning strikes her, causing her to split into half. Nichols then says "Lightning." * "TBA" - Nichols says, "I need your verdict on this one. What if--" Thickson's hair suddenly transforms into one resembling a stereotypical judge's, and she whacks Nichols with a gabble, before saying "I HATE it!". * "TBA" - Nichols says "I think we--", and Thickson pinches him on the back. Nichols says "Cut it out!". Thickson is about to pinch him again, but not until he grabs a sword and slices off her arm. Thickson says "Testy!" * "TBA" - Nichols says "Monsters." Thickson suddenly transforms into a huge grotesque werewolf, prompting Nichols to yell "HOLY FRAK!!" * "TBA" - Thickson suggests, "Valentine's episode." Nichols grabs a jack-o-lantern and beans it over Thickson's head. Jack-o-Thickson says "Yeah." Nichols nonchalantly eats a candy bar as Jack-o-Thickson bleeds. Category:Shorts Category:NicThic Wiki